One-sentence stories, Inazuma Eleven edition
by Welpie
Summary: As strange as it may sound, one sentence can tell a lot more than you think.
1. Hair

"Endou, I don't know what has gotten into you today, NO my hair isn't dyed;it's natural colour is blue," the blue-haired defender Kazemaru sighed and glared at the goalkeeper, "...and s-stop staring at my hair!"

* * *

**This is just a little side project, I got several one-sentence 'stories' written for this. I got the hang of the whole 'one-sentence' after a few, you'll see. Requests are open! **

**Oh, and DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Inazuma Eleven franchise. (Same for the future chapters)**


	2. Drawing

"Big brother, look!" Yuka cried out in excitement,she handed her drawing over to him and Shuuya gave her a soft smile in response.


	3. Atsuya

Sometimes Fubuki Shirou thought he heard his dead twin Atsuya laughing, joking around or just talking; sadly enough he thought it was just his imagination, Atsuya never left him.


	4. T-tenma!

"T-tenma, stop it!" the navy blue-haired striker Tsurugi Kyousuke yelled to his friend, he didn't like the idea of being dragged to the pink-themed cafeteria, but Tenma ignored him completely.


	5. Test

"It's the end of the world!" the defender Hayami yelled while he was running in circles in the classroom, his friend Hamano shook his head and said: "It's just an unannounced test."


	6. Ghost

Being a ghost and suffer because of the dead of my little sister, and not being able to go over to the other side is unbearable, but I don't deserve it anyway, I'll be stuck on the God Eden island forever.


	7. Best friend

"What do you mean with 'boring', Kariya?!" the pink-haired defender Kirino glared at him in anger before he continued: "Shindou is my best friend and I think his ability to play piano like that is pretty cool!"


	8. Brothers

Getting to hear his little brother's voice every day, seeing him play soccer and letting him push his wheelchair, was everything Yuuichi wanted.


	9. Scarf

A scarf that was all that was left of his twin.


	10. Blush

When he took my camera to look at the pictures I took of him, it made me blush, but my face was as red as a tomato when he complimented me.


	11. Childhood friends

Yukie cherished the childhood friendship with Amago and Hamagi, each time they met up she felt relieved that their bond was never really broken, it had become stronger.

* * *

**A/N=**

**Part 1 of the request from HachimitsuOukan. :) **


	12. Haunted

No words could describe how Fuyuka felt after she lost her parents, forever haunted by their last words.

* * *

**A/N=**

**Part 2, and the last part, of the request from HachimitsuOukan. :D **

**Requests are still open. ^.^ **


	13. A god

"Once a god, always a god, huh," Aphrodi smirked before he walked away, hair flowing wildly in the wind, leaving a speechless Burn and Gazel behind.


	14. Last wish

Before Kinako went back to her original timeline, she told mister Lune to adopt Saryuu, which was her last wish.


	15. Sword

Gamma always saw Alpha, Beta and himself as the Three Musketeers, oh how much he regretted gifting Beta a sword.

* * *

**Requested by Children of Light. :) **


	16. Triangle

Tsurugi and Tenma stared at the triangle Aoi laid on the ground in between them, even before they opened their mouth Aoi began to talk about their facial expressions and an essay which had to do with this; the girl smiled happily at them while the boys just cracked a smile in response, asking themselves what the soccer just happened.

* * *

**Requested by Shiranai Atsune. :) I realized you probably meant a love ****_triangle_****, not the shape or instrument. Teehee. But I just had to write this. ^_^ **


	17. Busted

"No, Mamoru, you cannot eat and play soccer at the same time," his mom scolded him, resulting in a sad soccer-freak.


	18. Goggles

"Please, big brother, take of your goggles for me, your little sister, I haven't seen your eyes in years, pleeeeaaaassse?" Haruna asked again, she kept bothering Kidou ever since he told her he took off his goggles in front of Kageyama.


	19. Basketball

"The baseball, round, brown, used during basketball, interesting," Minaho mumbled while he spun the baseball on his fingers, but he dropped it in surprise when he heard Ibuki shout: "Are we going to play basketball or are you just going to stand there?!"

* * *

**Requested by Kuroko Kyousuke. :) **


End file.
